The use of devices and methods relating to locking devices associated with sliding door assemblies and with adjustable locking assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,582 issued in the name of McCartney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,557 issued in the name of Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,407 issued in the name of Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,168 issued in the name of Kardosh, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,761 issued in the name of Paskert.
While existing devices suit their intended purpose, the need remains for a device and method that is